Misanthrope
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: In a different universe, GodzillaMan1000 has become king of the Earth. A Tyrant of pure hate and rage. His Regime oppresses everyone one. However SonicMage's Insurrection is the only thing fighting against his rule. But it's not enough. To fight this enemy, Mage needs help. (Injustice AU)


**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Somewhere in a parallel universe is another GMAD HQ. But this one is in rubble. But it's not the only one. San Francisco is in ruins. A headline shows "SAN FRANCISCO DESTROYED - MILLIONS DEAD" on a screen shown inside New York City Police Department where everybody in the building is in shock, panic or in disarray.

You see there was a equal rights movement today, and they were clashing against a xenophobic group. However the entire rally was disrupted or rather destroyed by a nuclear bomb. However only one suspect who was the trigger man was at the site. One of SonicMage's arch enemies. The space pirate animatronic robot Captain Foxy. Luckily he was apprehended without any struggle.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Interrogation room, which is heavily guarded by SWAT members, where Captain Foxy's laughter voice up the room with SonicMage and Litwick inside dealing with him.

"The nuke, where'd you get it!?" Mage yelled at the cackling animatronic, slamming on the table to intimidate him.

"Why, you want one?" Foxy smirked. "Next Trump Rally should have plenty to go around."

"So it was Trump who gave it to you!?"

"Oops. I guess you weren't supposed to know that." Foxy said. Then he laughed manically like it was a joke. Litwick, full of rage, grabbed the animatronic pirate.

"My brother, Crown, was in that Equal Rights movement! And you killed him!" Litwick yelled at him. But Foxy was not even fazed.

"So? I like to watch explosions." Foxy said. "It's like watching fireworks."

"Why!?"

"Do I look like a man with a plan? You know what I really am? I'm a dog chasing cars. I wouldn't know what to do with one if I caught it. I just DO things." Foxy explained with a smile.

"You sick psychopath!"

Suddenly the wall behind him burst opens as GodzillaMan1000 flies in anger.

"Zilla!"

"Get away from him!" Zilla growls in pure hate and rage.

"We're handling this." Mage assured him. But Zilla shoved his little brother aside as he approached the smug Foxy. Tossing the table aside he grabs Foxy by the neck and slams him into a wall.

"You killed one of our own! You killed my friend, Crown!" Zilla growled.

"People you love tend to blow up, don't they?" Foxy smirked. Furiously Zilla raise his fist at him.

"Brother, don't!" Mage said.

"He's not worth it!" Litwick added. This causes him to punch on the wall next to Foxy's head instead.

"Heh. That's why I like you, Zilla-boy. You're much more gullible than your little baby brother." Foxy said looking looks at SonicMage as Zilla toss him across the room. "You think you can have a family. That locking me up will magically reform me. And they'll be safe. So big, yet so dumb." Foxy said, taking the chair on the floor and sits down. "Now run along so I can break out of here. I've got lots of planning to do to top this."

This reaches Zilla's breaking point as he lifts Foxy up by his neck from his chair.

"No you're not!" Zilla growled. "Because you and Trump are going to the one place where you belong. I should have done this a long time ago!"

"Zilla! That's enough!" Mage shouted.

"Don't do it!" Litwick added. But Zilla pushes them asides as Foxy realize what's coming.

I know it's soon but...think you'll ever love again? Maybe your next family…won't spontaneously blow up next time." Foxy smiled his last smile, as Zilla has had enough and thrust his claw hand into his chest while Foxy's screams in pain are of dying laughter.

* * *

 **(Note: The next part of this chapter is an Anti-Trump scenario. I am not a Trump supporter. I hate him! And here is what I think should happen to him.)**

Meanwhile at a Trump rally in Washington DC, Trump was smiling smugly and waving to his fans and supporters, who cheered for him. Of course they were all white, xenophobic, religious, bigots who applauded Trump for nuking an entire equal rights movement.

"Today my friends, is a day of celebration!" Trump announced in his microphone. "Today Hilary Clinton and her family have been purged from American soil! The blacks, the gays, the Muslims, all in that movement are dead! And THAT is just the start of our noble crusade. The Indians too, shall be purged. They're just wild animals that need to be put down! Because God sent our pilgrim ancestors to America for a reason! Because it is our home! Jesus Christ who rose up from the dead was indeed the original Yankee Doodle!" Everyone cheered again. "America has been and always shall be a white county! And with me in office I will make America great again!"

Everyone cheers once more. Suddenly a fiery explosion erupts, causing the entire populace to react in screaming terror. They look up to see Zilla flying downward, towards Trump. His eyes burning with hate and rage. When he lands in front of Trump, all is still and quiet. He looks down at Trum with a burning hatred.

"You will pay for the lives you took." Zilla sneered with rage.

"They were traitors to America. Just as you are." Trump arrogantly said. "And besides, I'm president now. You can't hurt me or kill me on American soil."

"Then consider yourself impeached." Zilla said. His eyes lit up with heat. He fired his heat vision through Trump's heart. Trump gasped in pain, but then fell to the floor dead. Everyone screamed in horror. Zilla turned to thr frightened Trump supporters. "You want to make America great again!? I'll show you how! BURN IN HELL!"

Zilla let out a gassy breath with spread across the entire rally. Then he release fire breath. The gas reacted violently to the radiation and fire combusted and spread fast. Everyone of Trumps supporters were screaming in dying agony and pain as they burned to death. Zilla's eyes were still burning with hatred and rage.

Upon that day, Zilla was never the same. Upon that day, Zilla became Emperor of the entire Planet Earth.

* * *

 **And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
